1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a salient pole concentrated winding stator for an electric motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 13 illustrates a stator 101 for a rotary electric machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4465395. The stator 101 includes an electric-power collection/distribution member 113 provided with annular bus rings 141U, 141V, and 141W corresponding to a plurality of phases. The annular bus rings 141U, 141V, and 141W include lead frames 142 and connection terminals 144 fixed to the lead frames 142, and are stored in an electric-power collection/distribution member housing section 132b, and the lead frames 142 are connected to stator coils 134 by the connection terminals 144. This structure reduces the size of the rotary electric machine while ensuring a desired output.
In the disclosed stator 101 for the rotary electric machine, after the bus rings 141U, 141V, and 141W of the electric-power collection/distribution member 113, which are attached in the electric-power collection/distribution member housing section 132b and are fixed by fixing members 145, are connected to the stator coils 134 by the connection terminals 144, the electric-power collection/distribution member housing section 132b in which the electric-power collection/distribution member 113 (lead frames 142, fixing members 145, connection terminals 144) is stored is filled with insulating resin.